La Felicidad De Mi Espera
by Laila-chan OwO
Summary: Yo estaba solo, solo en este mundo hasta que te encontre a ti - Sasori... Sasori... ¿donde estas? - escuche como los ecos de su voz aumentaban - Naruto... - El primer SasoNaru en español espero que les guste hehehe.


**Hola nuevamente para los que quieran explicación la daré es que vi una descarga del piyo piyo 2 creí que lo había encontrado al fin pero fue mentira y en realidad fue virus y yo toda baka (lo admito) y metí virus hehehe me disculpo en este mi nueva y sagrado proyecto el primer y único SASONARU en español yeah si y saben que se lo dedico a mi familia de yaoistas mi Danna DYUI18 como aquí la conocen a mi mami sakuris igual aquí mi prima Dei-Chan Sole-Chan en especial a Sole-Chan que no deseaba esto y te lo digo wuahahahahahahhahahahaha cof cof hehehe hoy me ayuda mmm..... konan.**

**Konan - gracias buenito a Laila-Chan no le pertenece Naru-Chan si no yo estaría toda feliz y de romántica con Pein.**

**Laila-Chan – gracias konan bueno les recuerdo que… YO SOY LA PRIMERITA EN ESCRIBIR SASONARU EN ESPAÑOL Y SI DICEN LO CONTRARIO SE FRIEGAN comenzamos ^^**

Sasori Pov.

No se como pude llegar a esta felicidad tan grande solo lo único que había hecho fue mirar su retrato esa piel morena, esos cabellos rubios como el sol esos labios tan brillantes pero lo mas especial fueron esos profundos ojos tan profundos ese par de zafiros que parecían que me estaban llamando.

Ya se deben estar pensando ¿Quién es este loco? Pues me presento mi nombre es akatsuna no Sasori soy huérfano desde los ocho años de edad y viví con mi abuela mi estado económico perfecto mis padres tenían una empresa millonaria tenia todo o eso creía yo pero me faltaba algo o mas bien una persona la cual me diera su amor cariño y comprensión, que me esperara en la puerta de la casa y al recibirme me diera un largo y tierno beso. (perdón si les parece cursi pero saso-Danna necesita amor) ¿Por qué quisiera eso una persona como yo? Pues si no fuera por mis amigos estaría completamente solo, cuando tenia mis 18 años mi abuela falleció pero si no fuera por mis amigos que me acompañaron casi toda mi vida yo ya no hubiera estado aquí hace mucho.

¿? – Sasori… Sasori – se escuchan los ecos de tu hermosa voz que tanto amo. - ¿ donde estas? – mientras que el sonido se acerca mas y mas.

Sasori – me encuentro en la biblioteca Naruto. – mira a la puerta y veo sus hermosos ojos zafiro los cuales me hipnotizan – ¿que pasa Naruto?

Naruto – te vine a buscar por que te recuerdo que me prometiste que saldríamos juntos al patio a tomar el almuerzo – mientras camina hacia mi con paso lento pero seguro.

Sasori – por supuesto que lo haremos vamos. – mientras que le pido la mano con un gesto y el me la da mientras vamos al patio.

Naruto Pov.

Un chico de ojos azules piel morena rubio y con unas marcas como de bigotes en las mejillas iba caminando buscando a alguien.

Naruto – Sasori, Sasori ¿Dónde estas? – mientras pasaba por unos hermosos pasillos

Hola mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki nací en 1902 si nací hace siglos ¿Cómo es posible que alguien siga vivo? Pues en realidad no estoy vivo pero tampoco estoy muerto se diría que soy un fantasmas pero sigo aquí con mucha felicidad por que ahora ya no estoy solo tengo a Sesori la primera vez que lo vi fue cuando iba paseando en uno de los pasillos del segundo piso y lo mire por la ventana su mirada era totalmente fría pero eso fue lo que llamo mi atención después me aparecía frente a el y nos empezamos a conocer y después nos enamoramos.

Poe eso tengo la felicidad que necesite antes de que mi vida acabara yo fui asesinado por la persona que mas quería su nombre orochimaru el era mi tutor después del asesinato de mis padres y de mis abuelos cuando cumplí los 18 me propuso matrimonio pero yo lo veía como una figura paterna.

yo me encontraba encantado con una persona que había llegado al pueblo sasuke uchiha era de Francia Paris y se encontraba ahí por negocios orochimaru se puso celoso y lo mato para después al siguiente día preguntarme de nuevo si me casaba con el

Ahí me di cuenta que el lo había asesinado por que tenia restos de sangre en la camisa yo no acepte la petición y con un terror tremendo Salí corriendo me persiguió por toda la casa y quede atrapado para que el me enterrara el cuchillo justo en el corazón y después negro.

Después desde ese día el desapareció y la casa quedo abandonada y yo desperté un año después cuando otra persona decidió comprar la casa pero se fue por temor me tenia miedo a mi! Pero así sucedió pero Sesori fue el único que no se asusto conmigo mas bien se alegro de mi presencia y eso lo agradezco.

Ya estaba en la puerta de la biblioteca y se le quedo miando tal vez esto fue lo mejor por que yo ya tengo la felicidad de mi espera.

**Hola otra ves espero que les allá gustado hehehe nee nee feliz cumple a mi y a todas las personas que cumplen años hoy las que ya cumplieron y las que cumplirán hehehe.**

**Itachi - nee nee Laila-Chan yo quería salir con naru-Chan.**

**Sasuke – no yo me lo merecía!**

**Sasori – pues se friegan es todo mío hahaha.**

**Itachi – propongo alianza contra Sasori aceptas ottoto?**

**Sasuke – trato vamos – sacan antorchas y miran a Sasori.**

**Laila-Chan – nee nee Sasori-san creo que debes correr… CORRE!**

**Sasori – MATTA NEE!**

**Itachi y sasuke – NO HUYAS!**

**Naruto – nee nee Laila-Chan por que Itachi-san y Sasuke-baka persiguen a Sasori-san**

**Laila-Chan – no lo se pero bueno Matta nee!**


End file.
